


龙与狮

by soulmate328



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Night when Tywin became the Hand, Smut, Sort Of, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328
Summary: #疯王/泰温#是他们年轻时#伊里斯封泰温为首相当天
Relationships: Tywin Lannister/Aerys II Targaryen
Kudos: 13





	龙与狮

当新上任的龙王将国王之手的项链戴在他脖颈上时，泰温终于忍不住露出了笑容。这或许是他人生中第一次因为真正的喜悦而笑，为了他亲爱的、闪耀的银王子——现在是国王了——为了他们的爱与友谊。

伊里斯也在笑，但泰温知道他的笑比自己的要廉价太多。伊里斯对妓女、对弄臣、对敌人也会笑。实话说，泰温始终不能确认伊里斯对他和史蒂芬的友谊是真诚的，毕竟龙王子的态度总是那么轻浮。但他怎能不倾心呢？他在西境受尽侮辱，被嘲笑与讥讽所环绕，但当他离开家园投入九铜板王之战，年轻的王子当众称他为朋友，甚至亲自封他为骑士。他跪在伊里斯接受册封的时候，偷偷抬起眼睛去看他的王子，看见那头垂在肩膀上的银发，以及柔软而梦幻的丁香色眼眸。在那之后的无数个夜晚，泰温都想着那双眼睛抚慰自己到高潮。

当天，伊里斯为了庆祝泰温的上任举办了盛大的宴会。蕾拉王后与雷加王子站在伊里斯身边的模样让泰温感到内心抽痛。他知道伊里斯不爱蕾拉，蕾拉也不爱伊里斯，他也明白国王必须拥有继承人——但现在他成了国王之手，在伊里斯之下还有地位比他更高的人这个想法让泰温感到不悦。如果王后是任何一个贵族女子，可能泰温都不会这么想，可偏偏是蕾拉，国王自己的妹妹，七国最高贵的女人。她不是绵羊，而是与国王一样的真龙，这让泰温无法用自己常用的‘狮子不在意绵羊的想法’来说服自己。

“我们能做多少事情啊，泰温！”伊里斯同他在花园里散步时叹道，“看看这座臭气熏天的城市，我真是烦透了君临。我们可以在黑水河另一侧再建一座新城，全部都用谷地运来的大理石！人们都说旧镇飘满花香，那么我就让这座新城闻起来像是东方香料的味道。至于其他地方……连国王的居城都这副模样，能好到哪里去？当然，凯岩城除外，你的家真是壮观得无与伦比，我的朋友，无论多少次我都会这么说。”

“的确，君临的环境不太理想。”泰温同意道，“但建造新城花销巨大，并且也要耗费不少年。你可以过段时间再开始计划，等铁王座的金库累积到了一定程度。”

“还有石阶列岛，那个海盗滋生的地方。我要建造一支舰队把它攻下来，纳入七大王国的版图里，由王室直接管辖。这样一来我就可以从来往的商船那儿收关税，金龙要多少有多少。”

“想法很不错，但实现起来也有难度。”

“有我们在，什么事情能称得上难？”伊里斯笑着把手搭在他肩上，“你是我见过的最优秀的人，没有之一。史蒂芬毫无疑问也会同意我。我父亲太过虚弱，死得太早，但我不会，泰温。我会统治得比杰赫里斯一世更久，赢下比征服者更多的战争，得到比我祖父伊耿更多的爱戴。而他们每一次提起我的名字都会提起你，国王之手泰温·兰尼斯特大人，伟大的伊里斯二世的左膀右臂。”

泰温一句话也不说，只是看着伊里斯，他年轻的国王。他向来不擅长接这种话，也从来不会像这样和人高谈阔论，喋喋不休，于是听完伊里斯刚才那一大段感想，他什么也说不出来。有那么一瞬间他看着伊里斯的眼睛，想过像童话里的公主一样吻上对方的嘴唇，但他还是克制住了自己的冲动，只是微笑着点了点头，移开了视线。

可伊里斯显然不会像他这样自制，也不管什么形象。他用一根手指勾回了泰温的下巴，丁香色的眸子直直看进草绿色的。

“说话，泰温。你的国王命令你。”

伊里斯从没这么对待过他，泰温一时没有反应过来：“我……”

“话又说回来，我已经是国王了，”伊里斯的手指摩挲着他的下巴，目光落在他的嘴唇上，“我应该可以做任何事，不是吗？”

对父亲情妇的记忆划过脑海，泰温下意识地退开，想要厉声呵斥，却在看到伊里斯的脸的瞬间吞下了将要出口的话。伊里斯睁大了眼睛看着他：“泰温？”

泰温平复了一下过快的心跳：“伊里斯，你不能这么做。你不能玷污了你妹妹的名声。”

“她是我的妹妹，我的王后，她会接受，不管她愿不愿意。”伊里斯抓住泰温的手将他拉近，“你也想要我不是吗，我的雄狮？我看见你的眼神了，在我把剑尖放在你肩膀上的时候。你觊觎着你的国王。”

“我没有，伊里斯。我把你当成朋友。”

“是吗？”伊里斯勾起嘴角，“那就来阻止我。”

说完，伊里斯就像泰温幻想中的那样，摁着他的后脑吻上他的嘴唇。这里实在不能算是个非常隐蔽的地方，宴会的声音能够被听得一清二楚，更何况国王身上随时聚集着众多的目光。他本该接受伊里斯的挑衅，将国王一把推开，但泰温仿佛是下定了什么决心一般，搂住伊里斯的腰，用一根手指将他们的唇暂时分开。

“我一直想要你，伊里斯。”泰温看着怀里好友狡猾的笑，低低说道，“但我不会容忍这件事传出去。我不信任红堡能够保守秘密，今晚我们去君临城，去一个足够隐蔽的地方。你怎么说，我的国王？”

“接受你的建议，首相阁下。”伊里斯飞快地轻吻了一下他的嘴角，“我知道一个偏僻的旅馆。不在跳蚤窝，但少有人去。我们就在那儿见面，乔装打扮，绝不走漏一点风声。”

当晚，泰温穿上一身旅馆仆人的衣服，伊里斯扮成身披斗篷的旅人，到那个旅馆见面。伊里斯主导了这场私会，教他怎么轻佻地脱下衣服，将他搂在大腿上细细抚摸，手指勾勒出每一道伤痕。那些都是他在九铜板王之战中留下的，伊里斯将已经开始喘息的他放倒在床上，用嘴唇吮吸那些愈合的伤疤。“我真想要把那些胆敢碰你的人从七层地狱揪出来再杀一次，”他在泰温耳边说，声音带着欲望的沙哑，“把他们绑在火刑架上，用野火烧死。我会很享受他们的尖叫的。”

出乎意料的是，就在泰温以为他会上自己的时候，伊里斯躺到他身边，命令泰温上他。“侍奉我，泰温，我的黄金雄狮，我的国王之手。”他的脚跟划过泰温的大腿和臀部，“让我舒服，让我在你的命根子上高潮。疼爱我，伤害我，对我做你想做的任何事。”

而泰温也的确这么做了。他怀疑伊里斯的尖叫声传遍了好几条街，而他自己则不敢如此放纵，咬着下唇不允许自己出声。这让伊里斯感到不满，觉得自己的情人不够投入，泰温只能更加热情，用身体向他证明自己的欲望与憧憬。

他没有告诉伊里斯这是他的初夜。原本他厌恶情妇，在内心发誓除了自己的妻子外绝不接受其他女人，但他太爱伊里斯，太想要伊里斯。这毫无疑问不是伊里斯的第一次性事，甚至也不是他和男人的第一次性事——意识到这一点让泰温感到妒火在胸口燃烧——但他无论如何也想要拥有他的龙王一次。

伊里斯死后，他便再也不相信世上有什么好的君王。即使是他自己的孙子，瑟曦那些金发碧眼的漂亮孩子们，他也从未有过多少信心。事实证明他是对的，乔佛里任性，托曼天真，他不觉得年龄能够改变他们不适合成为国王的事实。

但他会是永远的国王之手。代替昏庸残暴的君王，统治国家，带来安定的国王之手。不会再有银发紫眸的龙王折服他的心，也不会再有坦格利安的疯子背叛他的信任。从此只有雄狮首相，没有银龙国王。

泰温·兰尼斯特便是权力的顶峰。


End file.
